A Grant Occasion
by MickeyLeek
Summary: Kirk and his crew must save the Federation from the Klingons once more. Part 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Star Trek and anything related.

This is my first Star Trek story. I hope you enjoy and review it.

**A GRANT OCCASION**

_Captain's Log_

_Stardate 2267.5_

_After dropping the diplomats off on Irudon IV the Enterprise is on its way to Starbase 7 for minor maintenance work. Keeping the peace between 38 officials from 17 different planets was not easy on me and the crew, and we look forward to our two weeks of shore leave until the ship will be ready again. After the incident with Ambassador Ekurat we surely deserve some rest. _

Captain James T. Kirk handed the log book to the young yeoman on his left and then stood up from his command chair.

"I will be in my quarters," he spoke to no one in particular and walked towards the turbo lift. Just as he reached it the doors open and Mr. Spock stepped out, followed by an irritated Chief Medical Officer.

"Now you listen, Spock!" McCoy said in his southern drawl. "Just because you're a green-blooded Vulcan doesn't mean you don't need some rest, too."

"That is correct, Doctor. However, my physiology does not require me to take rests as frequently as humans. Therefore I am in no need of shore leave at our destination," the First Officer answered as he walked to the science station.

McCoy looked exasperated at his Captain who just grinned at him. Ever since the diplomats had left, the good doctor did a check on his records to see which personnel were due for leave. Apparently Spock was on his list.

"And you! Don't give me that look!" McCoy waved his finger at Kirk. "If it wouldn't be for the, shall we say establishments, on the Starbase I would have to _order_ you some rest!"

The Captain just shrugged. "Well, Bones. Maybe it is time for one of your threats. They usually work on me." The Captain smiled and entered the lift, his head shaking. He already knew it would be a very long two days until they reached Starbase 7.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klingon Empire

"They are ready," a tall Klingon said to his superior with a slight bow. The other Klingon stood with his back to the messenger, facing the window. "The surgeries were successful and the warriors are awaiting your final orders," the first alien continued.

Krenos turned around to face his loyal servant. "Tell them I will be on the bridge shortly. Then when we shall activate the device."

The tall Klingon nodded and left the spacious quarters. Krenos, a muscular species of his race, had a thoughtful look on his face and turned once more to look out into the open space. There were stars as far as he could see. Slowly his mouth formed to a smile.

"It is time," he said aloud and walked out of his door and straight to the bridge, all the while thinking of the glory he and his family would receive for what he was about to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The annoying beep fully awoke Kirk, who had been dozing in his quarters for the last 30 minutes after doing some paperwork the few hours before. With a sigh he swung his legs over the bed and pressed a button.

"Kirk here," he said, suppressing yawn.

"Captain," Uhura's voice spoke over the intercom. "We received an urgent message from Admiral Nakata on Starbase 7. It is coded and for your eyes only."

The Captain was fully alert now. Nakata was assigned to Starfleet Secret Security, a Starfleet Intelligence Unit. Why would he be on Starbase 7, a place deep in Federation Space?

"Put it through to my quarters, Uhura. Kirk out."

Uhura acknowledged and did as she was told. A few seconds later Captain Kirk received the message and after clearing security was able to read it. He frowned as he was reading, not liking the contents one bit. After he was done Kirk hit the delete button, just as he had been ordered. Then he made contact with the bridge.

"Spoke here, Captain," the voice of the Vulcan answered.

Kirk smiled. He wasn't surprised his First Officer was still there.

"Maximum speed to Starbase 7, Mr. Spock. I'm on my way to the bridge."

After disconnecting, the Captain straightened his uniform and left his quarters. As he walked down the hallways he felt a new surge inside him. Kirk was a man who couldn't sit around idly for long. And after the trip with the diplomats he was looking forward to something more challenging. After all, the Enterprise wasn't a ferry to transport important people from here to there. And now she was needed by the Federation and the Captain was proud that he and his gallant crew were chosen for the coming assignment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The turbo lift doors to the bridge opened with a swoosh and James T. Kirk stepped out of the lift and onto the bridge. Mr. Spock vacated the command chair for him immediately and the Captain gladly sat down.

"ETA?" he asked.

"34.6 hours," came the prompt answer from his First Officer who was now standing to the right of Kirk.

"Well Spock, it looks like you'll be getting around going on shore leave after all. Bones will be disappointed he can't make you go," Kirk said and grinned.

"I did not plan on taking leave. The last time I spoke with Doctor McCoy he had no reasonable justification to order me," Spock replied and Kirk was sure he saw a glint in the Vulcan's eyes.

"I'm sure he will find one," the Captain said, still smiling. 'But he'll have to wait." Kirk's expression grew more serious. "We have a meeting with Admiral Nakata as soon as we arrive on Starbase 7. Bones won't be happy about it."

Spock acknowledged silently as both men looked out of the forward screen, wondering what would await them at their destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Admiral Nakata was walking back and forth in his temporary office on the Starbase, stroking his mustache. He was a medium built man in his late fifties and his dark short hair was just starting to get gray on the sides. The human was just about to turn around once more when he was stopped in his tracks by the sound of the intercom.

"They are here, Admiral," a lovely female voice was heard saying.

"Send them in," Nakata answered and looked anxiously at the door as he stroked his mustache once more.

A few seconds later the door opened and Captain Kirk walked into the room, followed by Commander Spock and Doctor McCoy.

After introducing each other the Admiral told everyone to be seated and sat himself on a comfortable looking chair behind a big oak desk.

"Let's begin," he said with a sigh and told the three members of the Enterprise crew why they were summoned to see him.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The four men were still in the office one hour later, with the Admiral walking again back and forth on an imaginary line. He had disclosed the information to the members of the Enterprise crew and there was some discussion afterward. Now McCoy, sitting in a brown leather chair, was speaking up.

"Are you sure we can trust this source?" he said as he followed Nakata with his blue eyes, not really comfortable with what he knew would happen when they left the Starbase.

"Absolutely!" the pacing superior answered firmly as he made a sudden stop. "Agent 9 is one of the best." He continued his walk through the office.

"Well then," Captain Kirk said. "Let's not lose anymore time and get on the way." He turned to Spock while standing up. The First Officer followed his example and stood as well.

"Mr. Spock, I believe our only option is to attempt time travel like you suggested earlier." Kirk started to walk towards the door of the office, closely followed by Spock and the grumbling physician.

"I believe you know that it will mean the end of the Federation if you are not successful," Nakata said to the three men before they left. "I wish you good luck and Godspeed, Gentlemen," he continued as they said their good-byes.

"You will need it," the Admiral whispered as he stared at the door that was closing behind the departing Starfleet officers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, Jim!" McCoy said as he tried to keep up with his Captain and Spock on the way to the transporter room on Starbase 7. He still wasn't convinced of their mission.

"You can't be serious! We don't even know the exact time!" he said exasperated. "Not to mention what else can go wrong."

"Do you have another suggestion Bones? If you do, I would be glad to hear it," Kirk answered as he stepped on the transporter platform.

"Well…," the doctor stammered and moments later felt the tingle of the transporter. "Not right now. But maybe we'll find another, safer solution," he continued and now followed the other two officers out of the transporter room on the Enterprise. Time travel was dangerous to attempt and not to be taken lightly.

"Doctor, time is of the essence. Therefore our only option is the one chosen by the Captain," Spock said. "In addition, with the information provided by Admiral Nakata we very well can pinpoint almost the exact time. If you would have listened to the Admiral you would know that according to Starfleet Intelligence the Klingons plan on arriving on Earth in May of 1864," Spock finished as he stepped onto the bridge behind Kirk.

McCoy's face reddened as he followed Spock to confront him more. "You pointed-eared, green blooded…." He was struggling for the next word and before he could say something he would later regret the Captain cut him off.

"Gentlemen, there is no point in arguing. We _will_ go back in time and try to stop the Klingons from whatever it is they are planning," he said and gave orders to his crew.

"Mr. Chekov, plot fasted course to Earth, maximum speed," Kirk ordered and received the acknowledgement from the navigator.

"That's exactly the problem!" the doctor continued his tirade. "We don't _know_ what they are planning. How can we stop them if we don't know from doing what!" he said with a pronounced Southern accent. "Or are you suddenly clairvoyant?" McCoy continued with sarcasm in his voice.

"Calm down, Bones," the Captain tried to cool his medical officer. "We know the month, year and even area of the attempted change in the time line. It's our job to find out exactly where the Klingon agents are and to stop them before they can do any damage. And who knows? Maybe their time traveling device won't even work," he finished, although he wasn't really optimistic about that scenario.

McCoy just sighed as he positioned himself next to Kirk and glanced over to Spock at the science station. It was no use to argue anymore about their upcoming assignment.

Captain James T. Kirk decided to make an announcement to the crew, to tell them about the mission. He wanted them to be informed and ready when they would attempt time travel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later the senior officers of the USS Enterprise were assembled in briefing room 1. They all had heard the Captain's speach over the intercom and were prepared to follow their leader wherever it would take them.

"Mr. Scott," Kirk spoke to his Chief Engineer. "What's the status of the ship?" The Enterprise was supposed to have minor repairs on Starbase 7 but due to the emergency there had been no time to do so.

"Everything is working fine. She'll have no problem traveling through time. I ordered the lads to make especially sure that the engines are tops," the Scotsman answered proudly.

The Captain smiled, confident in Scotty's judgment of the ship. Then he turned to Spock, seated to the right of him and asked him to pull up information about their destination, regarding time and place.

"In May of 1864 the American Civil War on Earth was in full force," Spock started. 'Virginia, the state identified by Starfleet Intelligence as the Klingon target, was enduring heavy fighting and major battles by the Union and Confederate soldiers," he continued.

"Opinions?" Kirk asked as he looked at his trusted crew.

"Well, maybe the Klingons want to change the outcome of a battle. Why else would they come to a war zone?" McCoy spoke up first. He was still uncomfortable with the prospect of time travel and just wished to get done with it.

"From what we know there will be only three Klingon Agents on Earth of that time," the Captain said. "It would not be very easy for such a small group to influence a battle."

"It might be only one person they are after. An important person, who influenced the way the war went. Maybe the President?" Scotty supposed.

Now it was Spock's turn to speak. He folded his arms across his chest and began: "Due to the limited amount of Klingons I agree with Mr. Scott's assessment that one person is the target of the attempt to alter the time line. However, the president of that time, Abraham Lincoln, was based in Washington, the capital of the northern Union States. I do not believe he would be the intended target. Consequently I propose we do further research to figure out who that person could be."

"Very well," the Captain said and ordered the computer to find the names of prominent people in Virginia at that time. After a short moment the computer was finished and on the screen a list of numerous military personnel and political figures appeared.

"Great," McCoy mumbled. "It could take forever to find out which one, if any, is the person we are looking for."

"Then we better get started," Kirk said without missing a beat. He ordered information on all the listed people when he was interrupted by the intercom.

"Kirk here," he said after pushing the connection button.

"We are approaching Earth." It was the helmsman on duty who relayed that information from the bridge.

The Captain replied, gave more orders and then the officers walked out of the briefing room.

When Kirk arrived on the bridge he went straight to the command chair in the center. After sitting down he let his eyes wander across the bridge to each of his loyal crewmembers. Then the Captain made his next announcement.

"All hands on board," he stated with his usual calm demeanor, "prepare for time travel."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**_Finally I continued my story. Unfortunately I didn't have much time the last few month and I also had a serious case of writers block! I'll try to update sooner. :)_**

_**Thank you for your kind reviews!**_

He was floating. There was no weight to his body. Voices were whispering all around him but he couldn't see the faces they belonged to. He felt serene and peaceful.

Slowly Captain James T. Kirk became aware of his surroundings. He looked to his right where Spock's features were illuminated by the blue scanner he was looking into. The rest of the bridge crew straightened in their respective chairs, exchanged a few glances and got busy on their stations.

Kirk looked at the front viewer and what he saw made him hold his breath for a short moment. He felt his heart beat a tick faster. She was beautiful. The blue oceans surrounded the land masses. A few clouds were seen. A picture of tranquility.

_Earth. But when?_ Kirk thought and immediately turned to Spock.

"Did we make it, Spock?" he asked hopefully as he felt the eyes of some personnel also looking up at the Vulcan. Expectations were high and nobody wanted to be disappointed.

Spock looked up from the scanner and straightened. Just then the computer spit out a sheet of paper with new information. The First Officer took the paper and examined it.

"Come on Spock!" McCoy barked impatiently. "Give us an answer already!"

Spock put the sheet down, clasped his hands and began to speak.

"The computer concluded with a probability of 99.875 percent that this is the earth of the year 1864. The atmosphere is in accordance with the 19th century. Additionally, scanning of the ground revealed structures, towns and cities that are correct for that timeline."

"Good," Kirk said. "Now we have to discover what time of year it is."

The Captain turned to his First Officer and continued.

"Spock, you and Bones will accompany me down to Earth. I want us to go to a bigger city, possibly Washington. There we'll somehow find out exactly what day it is."

"Uhura," Kirk spoke, "get us the appropriate clothing for this time, to be delivered in our quarters in ten minutes."

The Communications Officer acknowledged and went to work on her station.

After giving the con to Mr. Sulu, the Captain left the bridge, closely followed by Spock and McCoy.

Thirty minutes later the three Starfleet officers met in the transporter room. All of them were now not in their uniforms anymore. They wore suits commonly worn in the mid 19th century. Spock was holding a bag of that era and placed his tricoder inside.

Chief Engineer Scott was standing behind thetransporter console.

"I chose an alley in Washington for the coordinates. Our scanners show us no people in the area," the Scotsman said.

"Thank you, Mr. Scott," the Captain replied as he stepped up on the transporter platform and Spock and McCoy joined him.

"Energize," Kirk ordered and a few moments later he found himself in the alley, along with his two friends. After scanning the vicinity he pulled out his communicator.

"Kirk to Enterprise," the Captain spoke into the device.

"Scott here," came the expected reply.

"Scotty, we'll return to these coordinates once we've accomplished our mission," Kirk continued.

Mr. Scott acknowledged and Kirk closed his communicator and hid it in his jacket.

"Let's go!" he said and started to walk out of the alley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the three Starfleet Officers came to the end of the alley, they looked up and down the street in front of them. A few men on horses and a large carriage passed them on the cobble stoned street. Two ladies were walking on the other side on the wooden sidewalk.

Kirk looked at the buildings along the street. He was a big fan of anything historical and since he was a big admirer of the president of this time, Abraham Lincoln, he was fascinated by what he saw. If he wouldn't have had to worry about the mission, the Captain would have gladly studied the buildings and surrounding areas. With a quiet sigh he began to walk on the sidewalk, followed by his two friends.

"So," McCoy started.

"How will we find out what day it is?" he asked.

"We'll ask somebody," came Kirk's quick reply.

Now it was Spock's turn to speak up.

"Captain, I believe we shall draw suspicion on ourselves, if we ask people for today's date."

Kirk frowned. Spock was right. Three men going around asking such a strange question probably wouldn't be a wise idea.

"Any suggestions?" he asked.

Again it was Spock who answered.

"Before beaming down I did some research. At this time of Earth's period humans already had so-called 'newspapers'."

The Officers stopped and Kirk and McCoy looked expectantly at the Vulcan, knowing more explanations would come from him.

"Go on, Spock," the Captain urged his friend on and Spock continued as Kirk listened intently.

"As the word implies, news were published on paper and distributed daily or weekly for the people," the Commander continued.

"The date of the publication was printed on the front page of this newspaper," he finished.

"So all we gotta do is find one of those papers," McCoy chimed in and Kirk agreed. The only question was how they could get their hands on this item.

"Do you know where we can get a newspaper?" Kirk asked Spock.

"Unfortunately I do not know," came Spock's reply and he saw McCoy grinning at him, ready to speak up himself. No doubt something illogical would come out of the doctor's mouth and before the physician could talk Spock continued.

"However, humans could buy newspapers and therefore it is logical to find them at a store." Spock could still see McCoy looking at him with a smile on his face. But fortunately no reply came from the other man.

"Very well," Kirk said as he already started to think how to find a store that would sell these newspapers. He started to walk once more and Spock and McCoy fell in behind him, his First Officer to the right and the doctor to the left.

A well dressed older gentleman, wearing a top hat was standing about 15 feet from them, apparently waiting for someone as he kept looking at his golden pocket watch. Kirk headed straight for the man on the sidewalk.

"Excuse me, Sir!" the Captain spoke.

"Could you please tell us where we can find a newspaper?" he asked.

The stranger tucked his watch back in the left pocket of his vest as he answered.

"I'm only visiting. But I think I saw a newspaper office about two blocks down the street," the man said as he pointed in one direction.

The Starfleet men thanked the gentlemen for his help and headed in the direction indicated.

After a few minutes they reached the newspaper office. It was in a wooden building across the street. **_Washington Journal_** was printed in big black letters across the top of a big window. Next to the closed door four sheets of paper were hanging on the wall.

Kirk and his men studied the printed material. They found a newspaper!

"May 8th, 1864," the Captain read aloud and continued to read one of the headlines.

"Heavy fighting at the Wilderness – Hays killed, Longstreet wounded," was one of the bigger ones.

"Spock, scan the paper. We'll watch out so nobody will notice," Kirk ordered, as he and McCoy moved closer to the Vulcan, aware of their surroundings.

The First Officer carefully retrieved his tricoder from the bag he was carrying and recorded everything that was printed on the paper. It only took a few seconds for the modern machine to do its job. When he was finished, Spock replaced the tricorder and the three men made their way back to the alley.

****

**_Footnote: Just wanted to say that I know nothing about newspapers of that time and how long it would take for a story to be printed. As far as I know General Alexander Hays was actually killed on May 6th and Lt. Gen. Longfellow wounded that same day. So I thought 2 days was a reasonable time. _**


End file.
